Bend It Like Beckham: Moving On
by Vampire-Kitty723
Summary: Kat has had some issues with soccer. She has to overcome a huge hurdle to play the game she loves so much. Joe, the coach, also has to deal with his own issues.
1. Chapter 1: Moving Day

Chapter One: Moving Day

"Dad, where are you?!" Kat called up the stairs, a large box in her arms. Her deep red hair was pulled up into a messy bun; long, curly strands fell into her face and mystical sapphire blue eyes.

"What is it, Katarina?" asked Kat's step-mother, Anna, as she came out of the kitchen. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled up in a perfect bun; her hair was streaked with gray.

"I'm looking for Father, Anna," Kat said, her eyes narrowing. She and her step-mother never really got along.

"He is busy. What do you need? I'm sure I can help," Anna said, staring down her hooked nose at Kat. Her beady black eyes stared coldly at her step-daughter, hatred and resentment filled in her gaze.

"No, you can't. It's something my Father needs to help me with," Kat said, setting the box down at the foot of the stairs.

"Fine, then!" Anna said, glaring at her. "Look, why don't you leave? Go out, have fun. Find the local hang-outs, yeah?" She turned around, facing the kitchen. "You can take your guitar with you."

Kat glared at the back of her step-mother's head. "Fine, I'll get out of your way, Anna. Just set my boxes down in my room for me," she said, quickly snatching up her white and gold guitar and slinging it over her shoulder. She gave Anna a final glare and stormed out of the house, gazing intently at the stone side walk.

Kat wasn't always so unhappy. But that was back when she had her little brother, Edward. She and Ed used to have so much fun together, playing soccer all the time, Kat singing to him. Whatever they did, they had fun, as long as they were together. She loved her little brother more than anything.

Soccer was her second love. She would play for hours straight, not pausing for anything. She was the star of her team, the Kix. She showed up early for practice every day, and would often refuse to go home until long after practice was over. And Ed was always there watching her, cheering her on.

It went on like that for three years. Then their father, Daniel, had started seeing Anna. Their mother had died giving birth to Ed. Their father started dating Anna fourteen years later. That is when everything changed. Daniel had stopped showing up for Kat's soccer games, had stopped giving Ed rides to the games. He spent almost all of his spare time with Anna.

That was how the accident happened. Kat remembered the day clearly. It was about two years after Daniel and Anna had started dating. It was a rainy day and had been for almost a week. Her tournament was due to take place that afternoon after school let out. She was going to take a bus straight to the fields, so she could get in some early practice. Ed was going to take a cab there later that day, so he could watch her like he always did; Daniel had said that he would drive Ed, but Anna had called and wanted to have a late lunch with Daniel, so Ed was left a cab fare.

Finally the rain stopped, and the game started; still no Ed. Kat was worried when he didn't show up to wish her luck before the game. She played, her mind not entirely focused on the game. Her team was down by one point as Kat advanced toward the goal with just under a minute left, the black-and-white checked ball bouncing between her cleated feet. Just as she kicked the ball, a sharp pang in her chest made her falter. She closed her eyes at the last minute, and the ball flew way off course, bouncing off the corner of the goal and out of bounds. Kat fell forward, her forehead resting on the damp grass. She could hear the cheers around her, the cheers of the other teams' victory, and the sorrow of her own teams' loss.

She felt angry towards Ed for not being there. Though her team mates told her that they didn't blame her, she was still upset. She packed all of her belongings, not bothering to take off her cleats and shin guards. She waited, sitting on the side walk. She glared at the pavement between her cleats, her jaw clenched.

Suddenly her coach pulled up in her dark blue car. Kat had looked up, confused. Coach Sarah had left almost an hour ago; why was she back?

Sarah had walked up to Kat and explained everything; the wet roads, the cab's rush to get there in time, the out of control drunk driver, the accident, everything. Kat sat there as if numb. Sarah helped her into the car, driving her to the hospital. She was escorted to the hospital room, in which her brother laid, his deep red hair, even deeper than Kat's own, hidden beneath blood-stained bandages.

Kat fell then, her tears falling. "Ed, I'm so sorry!" she cried, holding her face in her hands. She tried to reach out to touch his hand, but the heart monitor suddenly let out a long echoing beep. Kat felt her heart stop as nurses and doctors rushed around her, bumping into her as she knelt on the cold floor.

It was chaos in the room when a nurse finally noticed that she was there. The kind, elderly woman helped Kat to her feet and pulled her out of the room, a blank look on her face. "Wait here," said the old woman, rushing back into the room.

Kat stared at the doors, her face streaked with her already shed tears. Her sapphire blue eyes were wide with horror as she gazed at the door, her heart pounding violently.

Minutes passed, and Kat still stood there in her soccer uniform. Finally a nurse walked out of the room, and looked at her. In whispered tones, the same elderly woman told Kat the news, how the accident was too much for him, how he had lost too much blood and the transfusion had gotten there too late, how her brother's heart had given out. Kat said not a word, her mouth hanging open slightly. Her tears welled up in her eyes as the nurse walked away.

Suddenly someone called her name, and she turned to see her father running down the hall, Anna behind him. As he slid to a stop beside Kat, she closed her mouth, trying to breathe. "What happened? Is he all right?" Daniel had asked his voice hollow.

Kat looked at him again, and her tears fell, cascading down her cheeks. Her father's face blanched, and he turned to Anna. His actions caused Kat to cry more. _Daniel was **her** father, Edward was **her** brother!_ _Not this woman's husband! Not this woman's son!_ How _**dare**_ she?! Daniel was supposed to comfort Kat, not Anna, who wasn't even pretending to be upset.

Kat slipped into the room, leaving her father outside in the corridor. Edward was lying on a bed. Kat could have sworn that he was sleeping, except for the bandages and the machines attached to him. All of the doctors had left, and Kat was alone with her brother. She pulled up a metal stool, setting it next to the white bed. She cautiously put her hand in his, feeling the lifelessness of it. He had already gone cold.

"I'm so sorry, Ed…" she whispered. "I shouldn't have made you come…you should have just stayed at home…" Her tears fell more rapidly, and her brother's peaceful face swam before her eyes. "It's my fault, Eddie…and I am so sorry…" She buried her face into the sheets of the bed, still clutching his hand gently.

Anna and Daniel were married less than two months later. 

That night was the last time Kat had ever played soccer. She refused to touch the equipment as they were packing to leave. Her father had packed them, even though Kat had begged him to leave it behind.

She had taken up a new hobby to keep her busy. She taught herself to play the guitar, and now, almost six years after Ed's death, she was constantly playing. She played to keep her mind off of Ed, and to remember him at the same time.

In a month, she would be celebrating her twenty-fifth birthday, and she couldn't care less. Nothing had mattered much to Kat since that day. The only thing she celebrated regularly was her brother's birthday, on July 13th. Before they moved, she would visit his grave and sit there, playing her guitar for him all day. Now, she couldn't even do that.

Kat sat down on a bench, her guitar in her hands. She slowly tuned it, feeling the cold wires beneath her finger tips. She closed her eyes, and began playing, losing herself to her memories again.

She was born in Ireland, and her mother swore that she was the greatest thing to ever happen. She was instantly named Katarina after her grandmother, who had died before she could see her first granddaughter. Daniel, Kat's father, was always working and never really spent time with her. Ellie, Kat's mother, was always there with Kat, playing with her, singing to her. Ellie was strictly instructed to not try having children again, because of her health.

When Kat was three, Ellie discovered that she was pregnant again. She was ecstatic. She happily told Daniel, who became angry about her health. She didn't care. She was happy. Kat made her happy, as did the coming baby.

But things didn't stay that way. Ellie went into labor three weeks early, and Ed was born almost three days after her water broke. Ellie, smiling weakly, had named him Edward after her father before she died quietly. Edward was immediately put into intensive care for fear that he wouldn't live. But he turned around, and Kat was enthusiastic about her younger brother. Daniel, upset about losing his wife and having to raise two children, moved them to America. As Kat grew up, she became fascinated with soccer. She played whenever she could, and her father signed her up for a child's team. Even then, Eddie would come and watch her.

A sudden shout brought Kat out of her thoughts, and she quickly ducked as a black and white ball came flying towards her. "Oi, sorry!" called a boy as he ran over to fetch the soccer ball, his friends laughing at him.

Kat brushed off her hands and looked at him. He was tall with cropped black hair and light blue eyes. "It's okay," she said, straightening her guitar. She looked over her shoulder as he grabbed the ball. "You guys are playing soccer?" Her chest felt tight.

"Soccer? Oh, you're American!" he said, smiling a bit. "Yeah, we're playing football." He looked at his friends then back at her. "You want to join?"

Kat looked at the ball, her eyes clouded. "I…don't know if I can anymore…it's been almost ten years…" she whispered, her heart in her throat.

He looked at her, and something made him stop. "Hang on a second, 'kay?" he said, and he sprinted back over to his friends.

Kat watched him, her left hand still on the neck of the guitar. He ran back over to her ,his friends playing on behind him. "Is something wrong?" he asked her.

She looked at him. "Why would you care? You don't know me," she said.

"Well, because I know what it's like to no have anyone to listen to what you have to say," he said, sitting down. He held out his hand. "I'm Ben, by the way."

She stared at him for a second. "Kat," she said, shaking his hand. "And it's nothing…"

Ben smiled. "You're lying, mate," he said.

Kat looked at him. "How can you tell?" she asked.

He smiled again. "I couldn't. You just told me yourself," he said.

Kat had to smile. "Oh," she mumbled.

"So what is it?" he asked.

She stared at the ground for a while. "Six years ago, I was great…the star of my team…and our team was unbeatable," she said, a sad smile on her face. "I was so happy, both me and my brother, Ed. Then there was an accident, and Ed was killed. I blamed myself so much that I stopped playing." Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Why did you blame yourself?" he asked.

Kat looked up at him. "Because I begged him to come to my tournament so much…and it had been raining so bad…but he still came because I asked him to…so I felt it was my fault…" Kat said. She wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand.

Ben set his hand on her shoulder, and she stopped crying after a while. "Better?" he asked.

Kat nodded. "Sorry," she said, pushing her hair back.

He was silent for a while. "Do you think you would ever play again?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I guess, maybe…why?" she asked him, and she turned to look at him.

"Because if you do decide to play again, I know a very good pro all girls team. My friend, Joe, is the coach," he said, "and I know that they would be ecstatic to have you."

Kat looked at him, and a slow smile spread across her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Opening Doors

Chapter Two: Opening Doors

"Oi! Kat! You're open!" called Ben, who had the ball. He had the black-and-white orb tucked into his elbow, with about ten of his mates behind him.

Kat was sitting on the same bench, her guitar sitting beside her. She had her curly hair pulled back into a pony tail, and her tank clung to her chest from sweat. It was two days before her twenty-fifth birthday, and she had been telling herself for nearly two weeks that she would be playing again before her birthday… So far, she hadn't stepped foot onto a field, or even touched a ball.

She wanted to change that. Ben was doing all he could to help her, to encourage her. She had come a long way since he found her sitting on that bench almost a month ago.

Kat stood, her long legs stretching in the sun light. She slowly walked out onto the field, her jaw set, her eyes narrowed._**"I'm going to do this…I'm going to do this…for Eddie…"**_ she thought, her throat tight. She finally got to the group, after what seemed like an eternity of walking. "Who's team am I on?" she asked, her voice breaking some.

"Right now, you're on my team, along with Todd, Mike, Tommy, and Jack," Ben said, pointing each out. Todd had short, spiked blue hair and dark brown eyes. He was barely taller than Kat. Mike was tall and lanky, with black hair he had pulled back into a pony tail. Tommy and Jack were about the same height, Tommy with bright red hair and Jack with no hair at all.

"All right," she said, nodding at them all.

"The others are Sam, Alex, Joe, Oscar, Ron, and John," Ben said, nodding at each in turn. Sam was rather tall, and well built, with spiked black hair, a thick jaw, and dark brown eyes. Alex was a few inches shorter than Kat with curly blond hair and blue eyes, and a sweet smile. Joe had jaw-length light-ish brown hair, an angled face, full lips, and beautiful blue-green eyes. Ron had fire red hair and sharp light blue eyes. John was thickly built, with short, dark brown hair and beady black eyes.

Kat nodded at them all, her heart pounding. _**"You can do this**_," she told herself, looked at each of them in turn. All of them were looking from her to Ben; all but Joe, the one with the enchanting eyes. He seemed to be sizing her up. Kat ignored him and moved into position. She was to be playing right forward, along-side Ben and opposite Joe.

As the others were getting in position, Kat nodded at him, and bent her knees, ready for action. Tommy, the middle forward, nodded at her, and ran forward, kicking the ball a few feet in front of him. Alex, Joe, and Sam were sprinting towards the ball in an instant, as were Ben, Tommy, and Kat.

A feeling spread through her as Kat easily slipped the ball from the five men; it was almost like coming to life again. She felt warmth in her legs and a pleasurable pain in her chest. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she dodged Oscar, and aimed for John, who was goalie.

As she fired off her first shot, she felt relief wash over her, and a soft sigh escaped her. John dived and missed her kick, and the ball soared into the net. Kat's teammates cheered and Ben patted Kat on her shoulder. She glanced around her, and saw that all of them were nodding at her, smiling. She grinned and moved back into position, waiting for the ball to come close to her again.

Never before in her life had Kat felt so much enjoyment while playing. It was almost like a dam had held everything inside of her, and as she started playing again, the dam burst and everything flowed forth. She started weeping as she played, but she took no notice of it. Hours had passed before any of them realized.

The game stopped, and Kat let herself fall to the grass, happily exhausted. Ben plopped down beside her, and the other men did the same, to were they were in some sort of informal circle. All of them were exhausted, and their muscles were starting to ache. Bottles of water were being handed out, and Kat took hers gratefully.

Ben was watching her carefully as she wiped away the last traces of her tears. "How was it?" he asked her, smiling slowly.

She leaned back onto her hands, smiling up at the fading sun. "Simply amazing…" she said. She looked up at him. "Thanks, Ben."

He nodded at her, smiling. Then he looked at one of the guys. "So what do you think? Did she pass?" he asked, grinning.

The man, whom Kat recognized as Joe, gazed at her, and she could almost see him thinking. He looked at Ben after a while. "Aye, she passes," he said in an Irish accent, his eyes going back to Kat's. "She's pretty good for having not played in almost ten years."

"What's going on?" Kat asked, looking at all of them in turn, coming last to Joe and Ben.

"Remember that friend I told you about, Kat? The one who coaches women's soccer?" Ben asked, leaning forward onto his knees. Kat nodded, staring at him. "Well, that friend is Joe. I asked him to come over to see you play, to see if you were good enough to be on the team."

Kat's eyes grew round. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her face draining of color.

Ben laughed. "Because I knew you wouldn't play then; you were already nervous. If I had told you that Joe was coming to give you a trial, you would have flipped," he said, and the others laughed as well. Except for Joe, who was watching her.

"Think of it as an early 'Happy Birthday', gift," Ben said after a while.

"And what if I had failed?" Kat asked, giving him a cynical look.

"Then I wouldn't have said anything about it," Ben chuckled.

Kat playfully slapped his arm. She looked at Joe. "So I passed?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

He looked at her, his eyes searching hers. She felt her stomach jolt at his gaze. "Yeah, as long as you are up to it," he said.

Kat smiled and nodded. She leaned back, laying in the cool grass. She smiled up at the Heavens, and sighed. **_"I'm doing it again, Eddie…I'm doing it!"_** she thought, and a soft tear slipped from her eye.


End file.
